


Epiphany

by amelatte92



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Spoilers, Third Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelatte92/pseuds/amelatte92
Summary: You sat there. Staring blankly into your phone screen. Waiting for another pop out to tell you that this was not over, yet it was over. For now.....Third ending from April Fools DLC.Don't read it if you haven't played it yet..





	

You sat there. Staring blankly into your phone screen. Waiting for another pop out to tell you that this was not over, yet it was over. For now.

You played Mystic Messenger application out of curiosity from the picture your friend posted on her instagram. You like anime so much, not to mention you like Korean Drama as well. But you didn’t install that application right from the start. You waited for a few days until finally you had nothing better to do than trying the game that seemed to be so good according to your friend’s opinion.

You installed it that Friday afternoon. And you were a bit shock to see how many spaces that you required to download just to play one game. You thought of cancelling the update. Fyi, the size of the game was up to 1,5 GB at the first time you logged in with your username. But you kept on downloading it nonetheless.

You still remember the first time you saw the chat room. You chatted with the username called Unknown. No profile picture. And you could only see a green and black background in the chat room. Pretty much the same with a green codes in the movie called The Matrix. You kept asking, “What the hell is this?” and “Wow, this is something else!” when you finally accepted of going into an apartment room.

And there you were. Sitting in your chair at your office and chatting with strangers from the game. You liked it how they were so communicative and curious about you. No one had ever paid attention like this about you before.

You were getting to know more and more about people in the chat room. You thought of the yellow haired college student Yoosung as the cutest person ever. He was so innocent and bully able because he was the youngest of them all. He failed in his midterm test because he played the online game so much. Day and night to be precise. No wonder he failed.

Then you saw the username Zen. An acute narcissist patient you must say. Though you had to admit, he was indeed so beautiful, even more than you. He and Yoosung welcomed you without any suspicion, even for one bit. They sent you their selfies and you kept on smiling how cute they were in their selfies.

Jaehee. You thought she was a guy when her first picture was posted by Seven at the prolog chat. You were a bit disappointed with the fact that there was a girl in the game that was supposed to be a dating sim. Not to mention how rude she was when she said she could call police anytime she was told to when you barged in to Rika’s apartment in the middle of the night. But nevertheless, you kept on chatting with them.

Jumin. A cold person you never wanted to get to know more at the first place. He was so stiff. The least type of person that you like. At least, it was only the first impression of him. And you totally eating your own spit after finding out he could make you feel precious with his way of telling you he loved you. You loved how he introduced you to the sweet intoxicated music by Satie, Je Te Veux, or I Want You in English. All the more reason, he made you wanted to lost in his embrace and tell him you loved him over and over again.

Seven. The red haired guy with his out of the box attitude. You were laughing out loud at his lively performance in every chat he joined, how he joked around and always made the situations more cheerful. Never had any glimpse of thought that he would make you feel in agony when you finally reach his route. That he would make you cry in the midnight, in the morning, whenever you watch his visual novel with you in Rika’s apartment. You cried with him when you read his true feelings for you when you were asleep at 2.46 am in day 9. How he hide his true beings behind the mask he put on all those years.

And V. Kim Jihyun. The mysterious one. The leader of RFA. Rika’s fiancé. You already knew that he had a deep story behind his tendency to stay away from RFA. But you never thought that he held on that secret for a very long time. You cursed him. You hated him for being so stupid in the name of love. You cried your heart out when you finally watched how he left the world. How he always put everyone else first rather than him. How he selfishly think that we were happy enough without him.

_No. Not a second passed that we feel happy after you’re gone, V._

There was so much you wanted to say to V. You wanted to slap him and make him realize that everything he ever did for the one he loved was not worthy. You wanted to tell him that he deserved a better life than that. You wanted to tell him, that all of us loved him so much and wanted the best for him. If miracle could exist, you wanted to turn back the time and stood by that Sun picture in his gallery for as long as it took and prevented him to meet her in the first place. You wanted to do that so much. But sadly, you couldn’t. They were only a 2 dimensional picture that you enjoyed playing with.

Until.. Another update from Cheritz came around. It was April Fools DLC. You shrieked so loud until everyone around you turned to see what was going on with you. But when you told them that there was another update from Cheritz, they turned their back on you. They told you that you shouldn’t play that game too much, that you were creepy for falling in love with a 2 dimensional being.

_Screw them. They cannot tell me what to do with my life._

You played the April Fools DLC in the middle of the night. You kept drinking coffee so that you wouldn’t fall asleep before you played it. You searched the walkthrough so that you wouldn’t miss a single chat. And you played it. You laughed so hard to see Zen confused seeing his fellow members turned into things, not a human being like him. Even more when you know Jumin gave Zen a cat food, even before the sun had placed itself in its throne.

You enjoyed playing it. From the main story, until the Christmas DLC, Valentine DLC, and the newest one April Fools DLC. You knew that Zen’s birthday was on April 1st, so you figured it out that you must get Zen’s hearts and support him no matter how absurdly cracking the story might be. You found out Yoosung turned into an omellete, Jaehee turned into an electric kettle, Jumin turned into a cat, and Seven became a cardboard with his bent fingers. You were never laughing so hard like that when you played any other route before this. But you never knew as well, that you could cry your heart out when you reached the third ending of April Fools DLC.

_Damn you, Cheritz._

The chat at 9.19 pm titled Epiphany made your life literally turned upside down. Your heart ripped out from its socket, thrown on the ground, and stomped. Over and over and over again. You didn’t know what Epiphany meant at first and you just blindly click the chat room and found Zen calling out your name. You didn’t understand what he talked about, but he explained it to you later on. He told you that he just realized that you and him were never meant to be together because both of you lived in a different dimensions. Him being in a 2 dimensional world, while you belong in 3 dimensional world.

He was upset about it. But you told him that you were fine with it. You were fine with the limitations of every answer you gave him. But he couldn’t accept it. He asked you whether everything that you told him in the chat room was the truth or something else. It hurt you. Even though there were limitations for every answer you gave him, everything you said in the chat room was the truth. You loved him for who he was. Not because he was so beautiful, but you loved him because you knew how deep his love for you.

But one thing he was not supposed to know. You couldn’t tell him that you loved other people as well. You loved how Jaehee could be your best friend. You loved how perfect Yoosung could be when he became your husband. You loved how Jumin opened himself only in front you and told you about a tangled string that he held on inside his heart. You loved how Saeyoung started to show up his true face beneath his mask he always put on for years. You loved each and every remaining member of RFA.

Zen told you that he wanted to know more about you. How was your day. How you lived until now. He cared about you.

He called your name over and over again and asked you whether it was your real name. You felt your heart crushed into pieces because you wanted to yell at him, “It is! It is my real name!” But how could you.. You were separated by a concrete wall that not even the cleverest person in this world could breach it. No, you could only saw him from your phone, no matter how upset Zen could be.

You wanted to tell him that you wanted to cross-over there too. You wanted to see how he looked like. You wanted to touch his milky white skin. You.. wanted to hug him and cried in his embrace and told him how you longed to have met someone like him.

“I’m blessed to have you come here to see me… on my birthday. I was happy that … you cared me enough to come visit me from another dimension. I want to meet you someday.. I always wondered what face you’d make when we meet in real life. But I guess I’ll never know..” Zen said

You told him that you’d put on your best smile for him if you could meet him someday. He wanted to know every single detail about your face. But he would never get to see how you look beyond this messenger screen. He told you he’d be lying to say it didn’t pain him. He told you to come find him when life got too difficult, or when you need a place to rest, he would always be right there.. beyond the screen.. in the 2 dimensional world.

But what if you stop coming. You knew you wouldn’t cling on to the messenger forever. You need to move on with your life…

He said.. that he was okay with that. He understood if you chose to leave him in his world. He was fine.. Even if you chose to uninstall the messenger..

But how could you.. After everything he did to cheer you up. After every single word he uttered just to make you feel happy every day. You couldn’t just abandon him…

But you knew.. Every beginning had its ending. You had reached the ending of April Fools DLC after you followed the walkthrough which told you how to get the third ending.

You saw him forlornly stared at you, with his hand pressed the screen.. As if he tried to push it, so he could cross over dimensions.. But both of you knew, that would never happen..

_“Babe, you’re here. Thanks for remembering to come visit me. Do I look good on the screen, as always? How was your day? Was everything good? I wish I could be there to help you, but I still can’t cross over dimensions… I want to get to know you better.. but it’s sad that all your answer are already determined. But, I suppose we have to be satisfied with what we have. I’m happy that we get to meet at all. I hope you’re not making a sad face. I’m smiling though… Let’s try not to regret realizing that we’re in different dimensions.. I want to make you happy and have fun so that I never regret. I’m… here because I truly love you. So, don’t be sad. And I hope my voice helps you relax from the day. You know that thing I always do. You like it when I say ‘honey~’. I’ll be here so that you can come see me whenever you want .. use me. Don’t hesitate to come find me… If someone in that dimension gives you a hard time, just think of me. When you’re bored and miss me too. At first, I couldn’t stand the fact that you’re in another dimension but now I’m okay with it. Do you know why? I realized that our thoughts and feelings… transcend dimensions. Even if I can never touch you, I know that the feelings we have towards each other can’t be trapped in any dimension. That lets me endure… all the waiting I have to do. Even when you turn your eyes away from me and return to your real life, I’ll be sending my love across all dimensions. I’m sure you think of me from time to time during your day, right? When you do, just remember. That’s the moment my loves’s done the impossible to cross dimensions and reach you. I’m so grateful for this moment.. when I can finally see you. I love you, babe. Let’s be forever.”_

You sat there. Staring blankly into your phone screen. You didn’t believe that he could say those things to you.. He.. would always wait for you..

A happy yet sad tears were flowing down your cheeks. You didn’t believe how his words felt like sword which cut your heart to pieces mercilessly..

You cursed Cheritz for making such a game. You hated them for making Zen in pain for realizing that both of you belong in different worlds. You hated yourself for downloading this app. You.. hated yourself for falling in love deeply with a character from otome games..

If only you could say something to Zen.. What would you say?

_“Dear Zen.. I.. never thought you would say something like that to me. I never thought, you would finally realize that we’re different worlds. You said you watched another world though the window glass. You said you watched me beyond that glass, yet you couldn’t reach me. You asked who my name was.. I will tell you now. You called my real name in the app messenger. I am Lee Eun Ha. A year older than you, but much shorter, 155 cm to be precise. I.. don’t know whether you could hear it or not, but.. you always tried your best so that your heart could reach here, the 3 dimensional world. So I tried so hard to do the same for you. I hope my signal reached you… And Zen.. please accept that we could never meet in person. I am.. in pain too, just like you. Even more than you. You have Seven, Jaehee, Yoosung, and Jumin.. Maybe, you should try getting to know Jaehee better, because I know, how sincerely in love she is to you. She loves you too.. even long before I know you. So, please, you should move on with your life. I will continue to live my best in my world, just like you told me. And thank you, for saying that you wanted to cheer me up, that my company exists because of me in one of your phone call.. For saying.. I’m never insignificant, that I’m the wheel that lets the company spin.. Thank you.. Thank you.. For everything.. Thank you, for making me smile everyday.. And thank you.. for saying that meeting me was the best thing that happened in your life. Thank you for being born through Cheritz. Well, if I tell you how much I feel grateful for you, it would be very long letter. You would be bored because of it. So.. I’ll finish it now. Bye Zen.. Bye my love.. Till we meet again.. in another update.. I love you so much..”_

>   
>  Maybe.. we tried to leave as much memories of ourselves with each other because we knew one day, we wouldn’t be together anymore.

 

Bye.. Until we meet again.. And thank you for giving us such a memorable stories to remember.. :)  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the name I used in the last letter for Zen is not the real me. I used my character in my other fanfiction titled Life with Masks.. So.. Yeah.. I'm still having a mental breakdown after playing April Fools DLC..   
> Anyway, thank you for everyone who reads this fanfic.. Hope you have a good days today and the next days..   
> Bye.. :D


End file.
